As is known, mattresses comprise an upper multilayer sheet and a lower sheet, the edges of which are mutually connected by a perimetric band, forming the case of the mattress, in which an insert is accommodated which is constituted by a cage of cylindrical spiral springs or by a panel of expanded plastic material which has elastic properties.
To allow internal ventilation of the mattress, the perimetric band of the case is provided with slots.
European Patent Application No. 07114821.7 filed Aug. 23, 2007 in the name of this same Applicant discloses a band for the perimetric closure of mattresses in which a strip of breathable textile material is arranged so as to cover the ventilation slots.